


Flareon Heat

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Female Ejaculation, Feral, Fingering, Human, Love, Masturbation, Orgasm, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Romance, Sex, bed, humping, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: You know what the best thing about owning a flareon is? When they go into heat.
Relationships: Booster | Flareon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Flareon Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this a year ago and never posted it here? Oops, lol.
> 
> Add my Discord if you'd like to talk or join a Discord Server I run. Kaizer#6969

Family time comes in many ways. Sometimes it's days out at the park while others sit inside and play games together. There's no "wrong" way to spend time with your family as long as you're enjoying their presence. Even then, you're able to just sit and watch television together and that was good enough. For Kyle's family, that was what they considered "bonding time".

Every Saturday night, the whole family would sit and watch a series of movies together. They would range from comedy to action, sometimes with horror mixed in. Every week, someone new got to pick the genre of movie. They'd try to compromise with the one who picked but it wasn't always easy. Kyle's sister, Mary, always made it difficult on him since she knew he hated watching those romantic movies. She'd always pick them out of spite when it was her turn but, in return, he'd always pick horror movies just because of how terrified she always got. It was amusing to him.

Then there was Hope. She was the family's "pet" pokémon. She was a flareon and she got along with everyone amazingly, but her and Kyle had a super close bond. While she liked to lay with everyone, Hope loved to just snuggle up with Kyle under the blankets and watch the movies with him. They would lay on the floor right in front of the couch with the blanket over them. He'd be laying on his side with her right against his belly, one of his arms wrapped around her. To both Kyle and Hope, it was super, super relaxing and it was one of the best ways they bonded.

Sometimes though... things did go a bit further.

Sometimes, depending on the movie, Kyle's hands would trail all over her body. He would pet from the top of her back and all the way down to her fuzzy butt. She would wiggle in his grasp playfully, knowing full well what was going on. Sometimes, he'd trek further and see what he could get away with while his family was literally right there, entirely unaware as he explored her body. He'd gently run his hand along the inner part of her thighs where she'd shiver against him lightly. He loved the idea of being caught and this made it so much better to him.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who did this. No, Hope made it a little game of her own too. If she found the movie to be boring, she would curl up beneath the blanket and "act" like she had fallen asleep. Her lower half would be poking out from it to show she wasn't facing the television with her head much lower. Since he was a bit bigger than her, the blankets wouldn't move much as she'd gently rub her paws over his shorts, trying to get inside. He would happy give her the access she wanted, where there game would start to see what they'd get away with.

Sadly though, they never got too far before stopping just out of fear of being caught. Of course, they'd always take their fun to the bedroom to finish off but that wasn't the point. Tonight, Kyle wanted to see exactly how far he could get with her. Mary had picked yet another sappy movie which meant Kyle would be bored out of his mind, Hope too. So why not try to spice it up for them both?

As usual, Kyle's parents both sat on the couch behind them. They had the couch reclining, shielding both Kyle and Hope from their view even more. The only one he had to worry about was Mary but she was also sitting in a chair next to their parents. She could see them, but not much. He was in the clear to do what he pleased, and neither of them had a problem with  
that.

Like usual, Kyle's blanket laid over the two. Kyle laid on his side with Hope in his arms. He gently ran his hands up and down her body, enjoying the feeling of her fur. She was super warm, something he enjoyed more than one could describe. Even though Hope was essentially everyone's "pet", he took the most care of her and it paid off. She had, in a way, became a new type of pet, but that role could be reversed in a heartbeat.

Kyle felt the small rise and fall of her chest against his pets. She was incredibly content and that made him happy beyond words. She trusted him and he trusted her. He gently drew circles around her belly, showing what he wanted. He didn't want to do something she wasn't in the mood for so they created a way for them to show what the other wanted. For him to tell her he wanted to "play" with her, he'd do what he was doing. When she was ready and wanted to, she would grab his hand with her paw and bring it to her inner thighs, which was how she said it was okay for him to go further.

The small circles lasted for a second before she did just that. She looked up from the movie and looked him in the eyes. He saw the same, bright smile she always had and it made his heart melt. She leaned in close and licked his cheek before laying her head down on his arm. That was the last sign she was ready. Kyle laid down further with his chin resting against the tuft of fur on her head. He then brought his hand further between her legs, where she spread her legs open slightly for him.

Without wasting a beat, Kyle trailed a finger along the flareon's tiny slit. She didn't react much, something he'd grown used to. It took her a minute to get going, but that was okay with him. He liked a bit of a challenge. He continued to drag his finger along her folds where  
she slowly got into it. The others couldn't see it but she was gently licking his arm, showing her enjoyment.

Kyle couldn't figure out why he liked it so much but he just loved having her close like he did. It was... so calming to him. More so, it felt right to have his hand where it was. She always showed so much enjoyment when she was touched by him. As time went on, she began to show her excitement, even if it was only a tiny bit. She would shiver lightly after each long drag. Not long after, he began to feel a familiar wetness coming from her.

Wanting to have it look like nothing was going on, Kyle looked up from Hope and "watched" the movie - though saying he watched it would have been a lie. He was sort of staring off into space as he continued his light touches. Periodically, he'd look down and see how Hope was holding out. Of course, she wasn't aware but he had plans to go a bit further than the usual small touches. This time, he wanted to actually go deeper.

"Hey," he whispered quietly. She looked up at him through the corner of her eye curiously. "New tonight. Act asleep in a few minutes and roll over," he told her. She gave a tiny smirk and must have picked up on what he was going to do to her. She immediately closed her eyes and sighed before giving the fakest yawn he'd ever seen. Of course, with her being a cute pokémon, and a pretty lazy one at that, everyone else bought it.

"Sleepy already? Or just bored?" his mother asked from above them.

"Probably sleepy.  
We went out and on a walk today," Kyle told them. While true, Kyle knew that wasn't the reason of the yawn. He looked up as his mom put the footrest of her spot down and lean forward. Kyle, wanting to tempt fate, didn't stop his rubbing. He wanted to see if he could get away with him. The bulge of the blanket was incredibly subtle down low from where his finger was moving and nobody would notice it if they weren't looking.

His mom leaned forward and gently pet Hope's head. She gave another yawn before rolling onto her back, just as she was told to by Kyle. He smirked to himself. He knew what she was saying, most likely wanting to do it too. So, Kyle ceased his rubbing and rested his finger on her folds. Throughout his rubbing, his finger had become somewhat coated in her juices, which would make it easy for what was coming. Hope spread her legs even more for him where he began sinking his finger into her awaiting snatch.

Hope sighed happily. His mom thought she was just comfortable as she continued to rub her head. A large smile came upon her face as she did, something they all loved. "She must be so comfy. She's super cute, isn't she?" his mom asked. Kyle nodded quickly.

"She is beautiful. Wouldn't change her for the world," he said. He felt her big, fluffy tail wag slightly in response to the compliment. Truthfully, Kyle was attracted to the flareon in ways more than just sexual. He really enjoyed being around her but wasn't sure how to describe it to her. Perhaps one day he'd try, but for now, he had other things to do. He wanted her to feel good, and he wanted to do it in front of his parents and sister.

Kyle slowly pulled his finger from her body, making the flareon shudder in response. He went to pull it all the way out but he felt the flareon's paws holding him  
there. He tried not to laugh at her wanting him not to but he contained himself. Him randomly laughing would have been a bad thing. It would have raised unnecessary flags and that wasn't his intent. Not yet.

After a few more pets, Kyle's mom sat back in her seat, going to enjoy the movie once more. He heard Hope grumbling for a few moments ever so quietly. He knew it was because she hated waiting but it wasn't something he could help. The second she sat back with her feet up, Kyle quickly slid his finger back in, catching her off guard. She didn't expect it to be so quick but didn't complain. Instead, her hips bucked slightly involuntarily. He knew that could be a problem so he sat up slightly before laying himself half across her legs, holding her down. Once more, she growled against him but that was instinct. She loved to fight against him for dominance like this but she knew why he did. This time, she'd let it slide.

Almost immediately after, Kyle pulled his finger free once more and slid it back in. Her grumbling and growling died down to where she was quiet once again. She was content with that same beautiful smile she had earlier. Her walls squeezed his finger, wanting to hold him there. He looked up at the movie again, trying his best to watch it so no eyes went to them. However, the way her body fought against him made it difficult.

Each time Kyle would pull his finger away from her insides, he would get squeezed harder, as if being told not to leave. He really didn't want to just because of how much he enjoyed it but he couldn't do a thing to change it. He wanted to see how far he'd go before they were either caught or she couldn't take it anymore. One of the two were going to happen and the two welcomed them both. Hopefully, it would be the second.

Kyle began  
picking up his speed. He was slow and gently in the beginning, but as time went on, he began to pick up his speed. He eventually slid a second finger inside, stretching her even more. He heard her sigh happily as the two fingers plunged deeper and deeper within her. Almost immediately, his two fingers were soaked in her juices and it took every ounce of restraint not to pull them free and lick them clean. He loved the taste she gave off and hated that he wouldn't get to enjoy it himself.

"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered so only she could hear.

"F-flare..." she responded quietly. Her body shuddered in response to him which was enough of an answer for him. He smiled happily that he was able to make her feel good. Once more, her paws went beneath the blankets and held his hand still, making it so only his fingers were the ones moving. It was difficult but he managed to keep going.

"You know what to do if it becomes too much..." he told her.

"...Eon..." she sighed once more. Her eyes were shut tightly as her body continued to shudder. It had been such a long time since they had honestly done something like this. For a while, they would actually watch the movie but today, for some reason, neither had any interest in it. Maybe it was just because it had been so long and they would rather just have sex in his room and they saw no point in this anymore. That was probably it but the longer this happened, the more it reminded them of how their sexual relationship started.

Funnily  
enough, this was actually how it started. He was petting her innocently and went a bit further than intended. They were positioned like this, almost exactly, and after one innocent stroke and apology, she grabbed his hand and pretty much demanded more. At first he was unsure but when she began to use his hand for her own pleasure, he gave in. And he wouldn't have changed it at all. The two grew closer and closer every time since then.

Kyle felt the claws from her paws beginning to dig into his hand. That was the cue to him that her orgasm was incredibly close. She shivered hard against him and tried to buck against him but he held her firmly. She wasn't going to move at all. Her snatch was like a vice around his fingers as he fingered her. Her smile was massive and it melted his heart. She was so cute and he was beyond happy to have her like he did.

Suddenly, her claws let go. She let go of his hand and rolled over. With her paws, she pushed his hand off so she was free from him, no longer feeling his fingers inside her. He was confused until she scooted closer and pushed her against his crotch. She gently grinded it against the bulge in his pants. That was the cue that she couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to keep going but in a different way. She wanted a different type of full feeling, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"My room. As we always do," he whispered. Without needing to be told twice, Hope slowly stood up from the blanket and crawled out. All eyes went to her curiously as she turned around and gently tugged at the blanket. She had that sleepy look on her, but Kyle saw right through it.

"Flare..." she growled to him.

"I think she wants to go to bed early. Give her the blanket," his dad told him. Sitting up, Kyle stretched and grabbed the blanket.

"Would it be okay if I turned in early?" he asked. He then turned to Hope. "I'll bring it to you. Go ahead and lay down," he told her. She nodded and almost bolted down from the livingroom and to his room down the hall. It shocked him how fast she left. He saw the confused look on his parents faces but they just shrugged and sighed.

"I guess she is just super tired. Yeah, you can go. You don't mind, do you Mary? Since it's your movie night and all. Don't want you to be upset with him and Hope gone," his mom asked. She shrugged, seeming to not care if he was there or not.

"Cool, thanks. Night," he told them. They all exchanged goodnights as he stood up. He quickly rolled the blanket up and carried it to his room, a slight bounce in his step. When he got to his room, Kyle saw the lights were off with a small lamp on the nightstand illuminating just a small portion of the bed. On his bed was Hope with her behind raised high in the air. He saw how wet her backside was, showing her enjoyment. Between her legs was a paw as she gently stroked her folds. A tiny bit of her juices dripped on the bed below them. "Now that is fucking hot..." he mumbled quietly. He shut the door behind them and locked it before approaching the bed.

Kyle tossed the blanket down on the bed and quickly stripped naked. "Flare..." she began to pant lightly. He could have sat back and watched her continue to rub herself like he was. In fact, he was tempted to just  
because he loved seeing it. She knew he loved it and, even if he wasn't fully in the mood, that sight alone was enough to get him going. "Eon..." she continued panting.

"Did you-."

"Flareon!" she yelled to him. She pulled the paw from between her legs and pointed to the headboard. Behind the giant pieces of wood and between the wall were two pillows. It shocked him how fast she had set them there. His bed was incredibly close to the wall and, when they got busy with each other, it rocked quite a bit and the two didn't want it to bump the wall, giving away what was going on.

"I take it you really want this, huh?" he asked her. She took a few steps forward before leaning down once more with her butt high in the air with her tail to the side. She had her head down on the bed, answering his question. "Am I finishing what was going on out there or want the full thing?" he asked her.

"Flareon! Eon!" she responded. From her body language, Kyle picked up on wanting the full thing. If she wanted to just be fucked, she would wiggle her behind quickly. If she answered without the wiggling, she wanted something else. This time, she wiggled and she did it fast. She must have just been pretty in the mood for her to want it like this. Kyle couldn't help but laugh.

"You got it," he told her. Kyle climbed onto the bed and over to her. He held her hips steady as he lined himself up with her slit. He gently dragged the head of his member along her slit, teasing her slightly. He heard  
her growl in anticipation, something he also loved. When she wanted it, she wanted it. When that was the case, she got pretty impatient. Kyle, being who he was, loved to make it as painful and slow as he could for her. Of course, she wasn't having any of it. No, not this time.

In response to his teasing, Hope thrusted backwards and impaled him on her halfway. Kyle, being caught off guard, grunted to the sudden warmth and tightness around him. He heard her giggle, happy she got one up on him. From that alone, Kyle picked up on the idea this was just going to be a one-and-done scenario. She wanted it, and she wanted it bad. "You think you're funny, huh? I take it you don't want to just take it slow?" he asked her.

"Eon..." she answered. With a shrug, Kyle did as asked.

"Fine. Just this time though," he told her. Kyle rested his other hand on her backside and held her in place before thrusting hard against her. Immediately, she squeaked and shivered in response. Wasting no time, he pulled himself back before thrusting once more, a wet slap soon following after. She sighed this time, happy to finally get what she wanted.

Kyle quickly built up the rhythm the two knew so well when he topped. Usually, she was the one who topped because she preferred it being that way but, if she wanted a quicky, he would top, just like tonight. Her walls held him tighter than usual as he began to thrust quickly. With each thrust, Hope's tail would gently swat against him, showing her happiness to be taken by her favorite human. She trusted him, and for him to do this with her showed that he trusted her just as much.

"Are... you in heat?" he asked her as he leaned over her. His belly rested against his back as he thrusted into her. She looked up slightly before nodding. That explained why she was so quick to get into him fingering her. She wanted him to and she walked him right into it. She was extra cuddly and very quickly had everything set up. In fact, that would also explain why she had the pillows where they were. She did it all before hand.

She was not only a beautiful pokémon, but super smart.

Hope knew Kyle couldn't resist her. Any time she hinted at being in the mood, he was always interested. He may not have wanted to participate immediately but, with a little persuasion, and by persuasion, that was just her touching herself in front of him, he'd always want to jump in. Hope had heard him call her his toy before but... truthfully, it was the other way around entirely. He was her toy.

"F-flare..." she panted. Her body began to shake heavily against his as his thrust went from fast and gentle to fast and rough, just how she liked it. When she was in heat, she didn't want gentle. That was difficult for Kyle just because he was such a gentle soul which is why she liked to top him. She got it how she wanted. That's just how it was and neither really complained.

"G-God... Nothing beats when you're in heat... you're... so tight..." he said between grunts. He could feel himself throb within her after each thrust. She smiled brightly every time he mentioned how much he loved fucking her. Even though her heat only came twice a year, she never mentioned when it was close. It was  
always fun to surprise him because of how much he liked it. "...Did... you just start?" he asked her. Again she nodded. "Awesome..."

"Eon..." she giggled. Her heats always lasted a week and when they were around, Kyle's time was usually spent with her. He was going to have an insanely busy, but incredibly fun, week. Kyle listened to how she panted heavily. He could feel her walls squeezing him tighter and tighter as time went on. With each thrust came a tiny bit more of her juices. Below the two was a small puddle of her excitement. If he was a pokémon, she would have taken him for children so long ago. Nothing would have made her happier.

"I'm... not gonna much longer..." he told Hope. Hope's belly filled with butterflies every time she heard those few words. She anticipated the feeling of being full with his seed. It made her feel complete. The one she loved with all of her heart wanted to cum inside her and only her. She had shown pictures of other humans and acted out romance to them to see if he was interested but he never was. Maybe he had interest in her? That was her dream. But... she couldn't figure out how to tell him. She hoped, one day, he'd tell her.

"Flare..." she sighed contently. Kyle was quickly becoming lost in the sea of pleasure. Her walls continued squeezing him tightly. They'd contract and relax around him, as if trying to milk him. No doubt did he believe her body was trying to do that, especially with her heat being here. Her body always did some strange things when it was. She'd heard that when a pokémon was in heat, their sex was better. But not for Hope. Instead, it felt the same but she just wanted it more often. She was a rare case but wouldn't change it at all.

Kyle tried his best to hold out as long as he could for Hope. He didn't  
want to finish until she did. However, she was making it difficult. She was close, he knew that, but she wouldn't cum until he did. Her heat never let her. So Kyle knew not to hold it off for her but he wanted to just for it to be the best. But it grew harder and harder for him to not hold on. "...In... side?" he asked her.

"Flareon!" she yelled loudly. She nodded quickly, giving him the answer he wanted. He laughed and gently rubbed her head.

"Okay, okay..." he panted. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kyle closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of hers, using the tuft of fur on her head as a pillow. His orgasm grew closer and closer, all the signs showing. It grew increasingly hard to sit still as he thrusted in her, having to constantly resituate his position for the best pleasure. "I'm... gonna..." he panted, unable to hold it in any longer.

With one final, rough thrust, Kyle's body erupted into a series of hard shivers as his orgasm hit. He hilted himself as far as he could within her before his seed spilled inside her, coating both her inner walls with his seed, as well as filling her awaiting womb. Hope bit down on the blanket in front of her to keep herself quiet. Had she not, she'd have been wailing her name in pleasure, something neither needed at all. Almost immediately, she felt that perfect feeling.

Just as his orgasm hit, hers did too. Her insides held Kyle tightly as her juices squirted against his crotch, coating them entirely. The only thing he loved more than her heat was when she came. Nothing made him happier, excluding when they laid together, to know how good he made her feel. It made him feel better than words could ever describe. The feeling of her body shaking against his as her tail swayed excitedly side to side was too much for  
him. Every time he felt and saw it, tears of joy wanted to come.

Their orgasms were quick to die down, something they both hated. Hope was the first to collapse on the bed with a tired huff. Kyle stayed on his knees, admiring the beautiful pokémon as she panted happily. After a few moments, she sat up and eyed his member as it grew limp. She crawled over to it and eyed it. She leaned in close but he stopped her. "Wait, don't clean it this time," he told her. She looked up at him confusedly.

"...Flare?"

"Just... not this time. I don't... know why I'm saying that but... I don't know. I just feel like it feels closer if you didn't..." he said with a confused shrug. Why he said that, he didn't know. He'd never turned that down before, so why did he now? "Better at least?" he asked. She nodded happily in response. "Good. Let me know when you want to again. You know I'm ready any time," he said with a wink. She grinned at him in response and laid down on the bed with a tired sigh.

Kyle got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He unlocked it before sprinting to the bed. He reached up and grabbed the pillows behind the headboard and laid them on the bed. He then laid down next to Hope. He went to reach around and pull her close to him but she stood up instead. He watched as she stepped over him and straddle his lap. "...Already? I just unlocked the door..." he told her.

Hope giggled in response. She looked down and between the two as she rested her dripping slit  
against his crotch and began to gently rock. Kyle brought his hands up to the flareon and gently cupped her cheeks. She leaned into his touch, happily taking all the affection she could get. "Is it because I'm still dirty?" he asked. She giggled once more before nodding. In almost no time at all, he was fully erect again. "Take it we're going another round?"

"Flare..." she answered, shaking her head. He was confused as she reached between the two with one paw. She held him still as she lined his rod up with her slit. Hope then slid down in one go, the two sighing contently. "Flareon..." she sighed contently again.

"...I thought..."

"Flareon!" she said with a happy smile. She looked over to the blanket and pawed at it. He then figured out what she wanted. She wanted to stay connected to him in the way she liked best. She wanted to stay full and he had no right to complain. He loved it just as much as she did.

"I see what you wanted. Fine by me," he smiled. He reached for the blanket and quickly threw it over the two. With the two covered, Hope sighed again and laid her head on his chest, looking Kyle in the eyes. The more the two stared at each other, the more the fell for one-another. He physically couldn't take it any longer. "Hope? I have a question..."

"Flare?" she mumbled curiously. She lifted her head up and put her paws on his chest.

"Wanna go on a date some time?"


End file.
